


Have A Very Shameless Christmas

by cameronmonaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Holiday, M/M, Other, Seasonal, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameronmonaghan/pseuds/cameronmonaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Tis the season. A short fic about a Christmas with the Gallaghers when, for once, things don't go all wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have A Very Shameless Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in no way affiliated with Shameless. This was mostly written for Mickey and Ian, but I love all of the Gallagher's.
> 
> Frank and Monica aren't present in this fic for the simple reason of avoiding anything dramatic.

Laughter filled the Gallagher's living room. It was Christmas Eve and it seemed that, for once, everyone was jolly. Frank was missing from the heartwarming scene but Vee and Kev, and Mandy and Mickey had joined the Gallagher's to celebrate being a part of this dysfunctional family. Mickey was proud of himself for being courageous for once, holding Ian's hand shamelessly in his own. And despite Mandy's and Lip's differences, the two sat peacefully side-by-side. They'd all shared silly holiday stories from their pasts and talked about the worst gifts they'd ever received all evening. When Debbie decided that the stories were dying down, she decided to speak up.

"Why don't we all tall about our purposes in life? Like, Vee and Kev, you guys could go first and just tell us what you think you're here for. We'll go around the room and take turns."

Everyone looked extremely uncomfortable. "What?" Debbie asked.

"Debs, that's a bit... um, deep, isn't it?" Fiona asked in an apologetically soft tone in case Debbie would be disappointed in her idea being rejected. It didn't help, though. Debbie was undoubtedly let down. But the young Gallagher girl wasn't going to let it go unjustified.

"What's the big deal? We all tell each other everything anyways. This is about belief and trust and family, and that's what Christmas is about, isn't it?"

"Kid's got a point," Vee sided with Debbie. Mandy Milkovich nodded, adding an agreeing 'yeah'.

"Well," Fiona chimed in again. "Let's do it then. Kev, Vee, you heard the girl, you're up." She smiled a little.

"Oh god," Veronica giggled when Kevin cleared his throat and sat back. "I guess God wanted someone willing to try any sex position ever."

Vee snorted, saying, "And mind's clearly to keep this idiot in line. And care for our kids, both ours and the kids here."

They all clapped, and laughed, and agreed. Everyone's eyes landed on Lip, who was next in the circle. He squirmed nervously before shrugging. "The Gallagher's needed at least one college diploma." They all laughed, Fiona shaking her head as she grinned and added, "The high school diploma was a blessing!" Everyone laughed more, Mandy slapping Lip's back playfully, sitting up to share her 'purpose'.

"Well other than the obvious blessing I am to my family, created to prove that there's hope after all for a Milkovich," she began. Her brother, Mickey, snorted, though he knew she was teasing, everyone else chuckling. Mandy continued, "I think I have learned a lot, and can be learned from even, about forgiveness. My purpose is forgiveness and trust. Second chances." The room filled with applause and drunken 'woos'. Lip smiled and added, "That was deep."

Eyes moved to Debbie, who was grinning wide. Everyone there appreciated her holiday spirit more than words could say. Her eyes lit up as she spoke. "My purpose is doing things like making this family talk about their purposes in being here together. I bring us together."

Everyone 'awwed', Fiona, who was sitting Indian-style on the floor next to Debbie, pulled her little sister into an embrace, reading her chin on top of Debbie's head. Despite Debbie's pride, she was blushing bright red.

"Wow, it's my turn." Fiona smiled as everyone focused on her. "Um. Well, I'm here for my family. To keep you guys safe. I'm learning and growing everyday from this life experience, and I love you guys so much and I'm so happy I'm here to watch all of you grow." She was tearing up, everyone else grinning, all touched.

"Woo, Fiona," Debbie cheered, causing everyone else to start clapping and cheering too. The clapping and cheering died down as Ian leaned into Mickey, squeezing his hand. Mickey only tensed up for a couple of seconds, which was an improvement.

"Well," Ian began. He'd been taking the lithium for his bipolar disease, managing to maintain control of a stable mood. "I'm going to prove that Monica's a selfish, weak person and kick bipolar disorder's ass. I'm here to stay strong for all of you guys." Everyone smiled. They knew Ian was nothing like Monica, their piece of shit mother who used her mental sickness as a form of attention-seeking. Monica had enjoyed being crazy, and had refused to take her medicine despite her kids needing her. And then she ran away like the coward she was, ignoring all of her responsibilities and duties as a mother of six.

It was Mickey's turn. Nobody expected much out of him; He was never one to share his feelings, only ever saying the bade minimum of what he needed to say, just to get his point across. Fiona figured this must be a result of having Terry Milkovich as a father. His kids probably preferred to keep quiet about how they felt in fear of abuse. Mickey inhaled and exhaled, sitting up.

"Well, um... A lot's happened in the past few years and I think I'm starting to understand why things are the way they are. Everything happens for a reason. Most of the time I kept asking myself 'Why me?'. You know? Why would someone in my position end up gay?" The last sentence was drawn out; Mickey wasn't sure he'd ever get used to saying something he'd denied for so long out loud. Everyone was dead silent, surprised that Mickey, of all people, took this conversation the deepest. "But I'm starting to realize why, and why I'm here. My life isn't meaningless, and I know that everyone's here to play their role, good or bad, in life. Rich or homeless, gay or straight, you know? And, uh..." He trailed off. "Now I think all of you really help Ian, but I kinda feel like I was put here to keep him here. Maybe that's God, I don't fuckin' know, but I keep Ian motivated to get better and... alive. And he's here for me. He pushes me to do shit I never could without him. Good shit. It's like we were made for each other. It's like... magnets.I'm always pulled to his side, and I'm here for him and for all of you. How could that not be my purpose?"

Everyone stared, causing Mickey to scoff, the street thug attitude everyone was used to coming back. "What? I'm done, move the fuck on!" He noticed Fiona was tearing up again. She even reached up to wipe away a tear. Everyone ended up moving from their spots to hug both Mickey and Ian, the kids grinning.

"We love you, Mickey," Fiona said for all of them.

"Yeah, yeah, don't make a big fucking deal over it," he mumbled, embarrassed over all of the sudden attention, which, though he'd never admit it out loud, actually made him feel warm and accepted. Ian's usually pale complexion was now red, as were his eyes. He knew everyone was shocked, but what Mickey had just done meant the world to him. When everyone had pulled away, Ian grinned and buried his face against Mickey's shoulder, sniffling loudly. Mickey didn't fight the urge to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, earning a quick, meaningful kiss from the ginger.

"Who knew my brother was such a cheesy sap?" Mandy teased. Lip could hardly believe this sudden romantic was the same kid who had beat him up several times throughout high school.

"My purpose in life is to become a scientist so I can dissect animals and blow stuff up without getting yelled at or expelled," Carl said suddenly. There was only a short moment of complete silence before everyone was laughing happily and loud, cheering again. Carl grinned, clearly thrilled, though everyone knew he'd continue his mischievous hobbies, scientist or not.

"What about Liam?" Debbie asked. Liam looked up, grinning.

"Purpose because I'm gonna eat all candy, cookies."

Everyone cheered and laughed again, the toddler squealing.

The rest of the night was spent laughing, filled with more teasing and story-telling, and a few more drinks. Fiona eventually decided to tell the kids it was bedtime so that Santa could deliver their presents. Everyone went to bed. Lian joined Fiona, who was thankful to share her bed during a holiday. Debbie ended up joining them, all three falling asleep quickly. Vee and Kev snuck the presents under the Christmas tree as they'd promised Fiona they would, and then they returned home to relieve the babysitter they'd hired for the night of her duties, paying her before going to bed themselves.

Lip slept on the couch with Mandy, who'd been asleep before anyone had even left. Carl passed out in the recliner chair, leaving Ian and Mickey with the bedroom to themselves. 

Mickey crawled into bed first, Ian sliding in beside him. They pulled a single blanket over themselves which almost wasn't enough to block the cold Chicago winter wind that snuck in through a crack in the wooden frame of the window. Ian wrappes his arm around Mickey's waist, the brunette turning to curl into him.

"It's midnight," Ian mumbled.

"Merry Christmas," Mickey replied sleepily, a little drunk. He buried his face against Ian's bare chest, still feeling warm inside, though he told himself it was just from the alcohol consumption.

"I really appreciate what you said back there," Ian continued, hoping Mickey wouldn't mind the chatty mood he was in.

"They were just words."

"You didn't mean them then?" Ian knew Mickey had meant them. He just wanted to push a little more of the emotional confessions that Mickey usually kept to himself.

"Of course I fucking meant them. Why would I say something like that in front of your whole family just to pull your leg?" Mickey realized getting defensive would ruin the happy mood that had settled over them. He stopped talking, hesitant to speak up again. He couldn't see that Ian was grinning, and he didn't want to fall asleep on a bad note. Not on Christmas.

"Hey Ian?"

"Yeah?" The following minute was spent in silence. Ian wondered if Mickey had fallen asleep mid-thought. He closed his eyes, beginning to drift off.

"I love you."

Ian's eyes popped open. He wondered if he'd just dreamt briefly, or imagined Mickey's voice. He could tell by the sound of Mickey's breathing that he was still awake.

"W-what?" Ian stammered, seeking confirmation or denial. He'd accepted that he'd more likely than not ever hear those three words from Mickey.

"I just wanted you to know. I can be a selfish piece of shit, and a crappy boyfriend, but.. You know. I just need to know that you know I actually love you."

Ian loved how shy Mickey sounded. He was usually a guy who sounded sure of himself even if wrong, and here he was, flustered.

"I know you do, Mick. You're not selfish. I know you, remember? You were right back in there. You were put here for me, and I was put here for you. Forever, okay?"

Mickey sat up, propped up on his elbow. He leaned in, kissing Ian deeply, lovingly. It felt good to be open and free for once. These moments were rare. Mickey pulled away and curled back into Ian's chest. The redhead found his fingers tangled in his lover's hair, playing with short strands until both boys fell asleep.

It seemed that, for once, life was going to be fair to the Gallagher family. It was a very merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if there are any typos. I wrote this on paper at home and then typed it on my phone at work. I wanted to get it uploaded, so I didn't have time to really read over it. Let me know if anything needs fixed. Thanks, and happy holidays!


End file.
